There are wide varieties of organic conducting polymers known in the art. Polyacetylene and polyxylene represent two well known examples of conducting organic polymers
The myriad of conducting polymers known in the art have been prepared by numerous techniques, including condensation polymerization, free radical polymerization and vapor phase polymerization and deposition. For example, polyxylene is typically prepared by vapor phase polymerization of xylene at relatively low temperatures and without the need for unusually high vacuum conditions.
Among the disadvantages of the known conducting organic polymers is their relatively poor thermal and environmental stability. Hence, there remains a need for organic conducting polymers that have improved thermal and environmental stability.